Catwoman 057 Reap What You Sow
by Jan Q
Summary: He had to know that she had a crush on Pamela for the longest of time. It was an open secret. Everyone knew. Brucie knew, Jack knew, even Edie, Ossie, Johnny, and Harv knew. Hell everyone who did The Long Halloween issues knew. Femslash Metafic
1. Chapter 1

Catwoman 057 - Reap What You Sow

Opening panel – In the wake of the big one, Gotham has been left in shambles. The silhouette of a lone female figure makes her way along its deserted streets littered with crushed streets signs oblivious to the destruction all around. Gotham after the big quake is now a world of upturned cars, collapsed traffic lights, wrecked Neo Gothic buildings adorned with smashed windows, cracked facades, and damaged masonry nested among the warped remains of what used to be street lights.

Voiceover [Catwoman] - "We are not in control. Every now and then life likes to reiterate that little point."

2nd panel – A female figure in dark silhouette makes a running jump to leap deftly onto the top of a garbage trunk parked conveniently in front of a building spotting a ruined glass façade, before pivoting into the remains of a bay window on the 2nd floor.

Voiceover [Catwoman] - "Some people find such reminders disconcerting. They spend their lives in breathless pursuit of meaningless goals, hoping to forget everything they know about their own mortality."

3rd panel - The silhouette of a female figure enters a dark sterile room through a smashed bay window. A small potted plant sits on the work bench in spotlight while strange fluorescent lamps and large glass tubes hang festering in the gloom.

Voiceover [Catwoman] - "Some people anchor themselves to something larger."

4th panel – A female figure is on her knees in silhouette using her hands to scoop loose soil spilled on the white floor back into a small upturned plant pot. There is a workbench covered with similar potted plants and in the background a large glass tube mounted on the floor is alive with liquid bubbling in its interior.

Voiceover [Catwoman] - "Religion, Art, Justice. Anything they seem significant in a life that's not."

Voice [Female] - "Poor baby ... We'll fix you up. For once you were glad not to be in the ground, hm?"

5th panel – A bright close up of a pair of feminine hands with long red fingernails pouring the last bit of soil back into the plant pot.

Voiceover [Catwoman] - "I suppose I admire the sheer force of the denial, and besides ..."

6th panel - Overhead view of a standing female silhouette in contrast against a white floor stubbed with large glass tubes filled with bubbling liquid. She is holding a small potted plant while in the foreground we see the dark outline of the head and shoulders of the narrator.

Voiceover [Catwoman] - "....I don't worry about people who take cover when the sky falls down."

7th panel - Poison Ivy is smiling in full light as she looks out on her vantage point onto the room below. She has a potted plant in one hand while the other gripes a horizontal support bar as she stands tip toes on a raised platform overlooking a room full of large steaming vats bearing the markings "Fertilizer. Wayne Tech"

Voice [Poison Ivy] - "Perfect."

***

Selina Kyle is a picture of poise and grace as she makes her way across the crowded panels to greet her guest star. When they told her that issue #057 of Catwoman would feature someone special she had thought nothing of it, after all having a guest or two every few issues was a norm in the business. It gives the writers something new to toy with for their ever meandering storylines and fresh graphic meat for the pencil and ink boys to cut their teeth on. It was just what they had told her, someone new to spice things up for an issue, but why the Hell did it have to be Pamela Isley and why the Hell didn't anyone tell her. She was going to kill O'Neil.

He had to know that she had a crush on Pamela for the longest of time. It was an open secret. Everyone who was anyone knew. Brucie knew, Jack knew, even Edie, Ossie, Johnny, and Harv knew. Hell everyone who did The Long Halloween issues knew. She was such a babbling nervous wreck whenever they had to do a panel together, they were thinking of cutting her speaking lines - Just stand there, look good. Puurrrrrfect.

They had first met off panel on an issue of Batman Detective. She had dropped in with Jack to speak to Brucie about an issue they would be doing together and found him giving the grand 2 cent tour to a knockout red head hanging off his arm. Jack wasn't the only one who thought Pamela looked absolutely delicious in her salad leaves and nylons. Selina thought she looked good enough to eat. Meow.

Selina stopped, took a deep breathe and told herself that everything was under control. After all, she was Catwoman and this was her title and as lead character it was perfectly normal for her to approach her absolutely drop dead gorgeous guest to say - "Hi Pammy, I want to taste those ripe pouting lips of yours and kiss you everywhere and anywhere until we both come screaming, wild and sweaty in each other's arms…."

No.

Selina shook her head. That was definitely NOT what she was going to say. That was definitely NOT what Catwoman would say. She was going to go over to where that delicious red headed Goddess was sitting in her dressing gown with her little paper coffee cup smiling at the circle of people hanging around her and say - "Hi Pammy, I want to have my lips up against your skin. I want to run my tongue all over your hot body. I want to kiss you and taste you and lick you and feel our naked....."

No. No.

Selina shook her head again. She was the God dammed Catwoman for Pete's sake. Concentrate woman. Concentrate. Concentrate on those beautiful emerald green eyes, that perfect pert nose and those oh so sensual lips. Tell her that there's no man who can please her like you. Tell her that they don't know what a woman feels, what she really wants or needs. Tell her that you are better than any man…..

No. No. No.

Selina desperately needed a cold shower and a stiff drink, but first she - Selina Kyle, Catwoman - was going to walk across the panels and say hello to her guest. She was going to walk over there and say in her friendliest sincerest voice - "Hi Pam, it's so nice of you to take the time to appear on this issue." There. Finally. That was what she was going to say and she would give her special guest star her sweetest smile and maybe ask her out to lunch if she was free later that is or if she wasn't maybe coffee or dinner or drinks or simply get down on her knees and kiss those leaf covered feet before she imploded.

Feeling more confident after that pep talk, Selina gave herself a pat on her back and coolly made her way towards where Pamela Isley was sitting.

***

Pamela Isley was feeling rather lost on the panels of Catwoman #057. Her agent had arranged a guest spot for her on this issue - as he said - to widen her exposure. He was always carrying on that the market would eventually dry up for femme fatales especially those that didn't do much other than look beautiful and pout – she was going to go the way of the Dodo. Blah. Blah. Blah. He was a dear but such a nag.

Pamela personally didn't mind if she did go the way of the Dodo, she preferred to become a gun tottering, knee length boot wearing, cigar chomping anti-heroine like Tank Girl or better still an interstellar spy like her best friend Lorna. Lorna was Spanish and tall and blonde and she always had so much fun with her spaceship and her robots and all those beautiful women who were forever throwing themselves at her. While it was true that Lorna bended both ways still life wasn't fair as far as Pamela was concern. What she won't do to get a date with that Bethlehem Steele, but there was no chance of that now, now that the perfect woman was seriously dating her best friend. Pamela couldn't remember the last time she was on a date.

She was musing quietly into her pathetic cup of coffee when she felt the air around her suddenly go still and quiet. The character extras which were joking and joshing around her a few moments ago had all vanished. She looked up.

"Hi...." It was Selina Kyle, the Catwoman herself, standing in front of her in that tight sexy latex suit that left nothing to the imagination. Pamela felt her throat go dry.

"Ms Kyle, thank you for having me on this issue. It's good to work with you again." Pamela said, quickly recovering herself and flashing Catwoman a brilliant smile.

".....Eh......yes.....mmmmm...ahhhhhh" Selina replied, confused and suddenly very very unsure of herself, being this close to Pamela was making her very nervous. The woman was even more beautiful up close and that windswept hair and soft supple skin and sensuous mouth. Oh my. Selina could feel herself getting horribly hot and on edge.

"Ms Kyle?" Pamela ventured cautiously wondering if she had said or done anything on the panels to offend Selina Kyle.

Selina had a reputation on the panels for being a Prima Donna Bitch for her high working standards, not that she had done or said anything to Pamela personally that would warrant repeating but Pamela was careful all the same. She didn't want to face a tongue lashing by her agent about her lax - less than serious - attitude. Again.

You would think by the way he was going on and on and on that he never got drunk at one of those Halloween special issue parties and ended up skinny dipping with Supergirl in Aquaman's glass bottom pool. Well maybe he didn't – she couldn't help it if she had a social life – and it was kind of nice that Kara had wanted to keep in touch in more ways than one, but that would be cradle robbing and she wasn't into that. Selina on the other hand was the cat's meow, not that Selina would ever be interested in her. Selina was going out with the big man, Bruce Wayne.

"Lunch.....eat....me....you…free?" Selina spluttered helplessly, smiling way too wide and showing much too much teeth.

It was always the same whenever she was up close with Pamela. She became a useless quivering ball of jelly, which was why in all the many times she made some fool excuse to across over panels to talk to Brucie or Jack or anyone she even remotely knew on "upcoming issues" but really to "accidentally" bump into Pam she succeeded in saying all of 10 words to her. The woman must think she had a speech impediment or a lobotomy or both.

"I would love too, thank you" beamed Pamela, secretly delighted that she won't have to eat alone with the extras again like the last issue of JLA she guested on. People could be so cold sometimes. It was wonderful that Selina was being so considerate. This issue was already turning out better than she could imagine.

"Yes?....mmmmmmmmm….Yes…" Selina gasped, her mouth flapping open and close like a fish's.

Yes! Yes! Yes! She aims, she shoots, and she scores!

Selina felt her legs go weak at the knees. She was going to have lunch with Pamela Isley. Later. Alone. Just the two of them. Together. Carefully and with as much finesse as she could possibly muster at the moment she plunked herself down on the conveniently vacant seat next to Pamela.

"Coffee……….more?" gapped Selina to her grateful guest, all the while grinning like one of the Joker's Smilex victims. This issue was already turning out better than she could imagine.

***

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

Catwoman 057 - Reap What You Sow

Panel 35 – Close up of a blond, blue eyed man dressed in a white lab coat lying on his back on the ground in death throes. Eyes rolled back into their sockets, small toadstools sprouting from the tongue hanging out of his agape mouth. Catwoman whip in hand is looking down at the dying man with a horrified expression on her face, flanked in the background by the dark outline of Poison Ivy's silhouette.

Voice [Poison Ivy] - "That would be a good idea. He could offer rich nutrients to the hungry soil. Will you do that for him?"

Voice [Catwoman] - "You're...insane."

Panel 36 – Close up of Poison Ivy flanked on both sides by vines, head thrown back showing off her pale beautiful profile. Catwoman is glaring at her from the background; teeth clenched into an angry animal scowl.

Voice [Poison Ivy] - "Compared... to you?"

Panel 37 - Close up of the vines as they begun to curl up Catwoman's leg from ankle to knee.

Voice [Catwoman] - "Compared to just about anyone in Gotham. Current Company included. But hey, why don't we do something really crazy and swing by the PD?"

Panel 38 - Close up of Catwoman gasping in horror as the vines encircle her arms and torso. Poison Ivy is walking off into the background.

Voice [Poison Ivy] - "How did you..? Never mind. Your creatures no longer rule the land. Gotham's heart is no longer animal. You're in my domain now."

Panel 39 - Close up of Poison Ivy's cruelly beautiful face. Long wild auburn hair fringed with a crown of leaves, large green eyes, thick voluminous lashes, ripe luscious lips ..............

_Voice [Selina Kyle] - "I've wanted you since I first saw you."_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "I've never ... with another woman."_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] - "Pammy?"_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "I....I never found one I wanted to do it with."_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] - "Never?"_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] – "Not until now."_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] - "Baby."_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "I....I've thought about doing it with you.....I think I'd like it."_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] - "Would you like to try?_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] – "Show me."_

Selina shook herself awake. She needed that cold shower prompto. It was most unlike her to day dream during a panel, except maybe for that other time during The Long Halloween when she had that wet dream about Pam tying her spread eagle with her vines and slowly running her exquisitely sharp fingernails up and down her naked body teasing and taunting her to the point of exhaustion. Just recalling that sent shivers of delight down Selina's spine. She liked a woman who could …………….

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "Mmmsss Kyle, what are you doing? Noooo……oooooo……yeeeeeessssssss."_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] - "Call me Selina……please, Pammy. Can I call you Pammy?"_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "Ms Kyle…....Ohhhhhhhh.......you can call me anything you want. Just pleaseeeeee don't stop...Ohhhhhhhhhhh............."_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] - "Tell me, Pammy, tell me how good I am...."_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "Ohhhhhhhhhhh……….…it feels so .....OHHHHHHHH."_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] - "You know what I want to hear you say, Baby."_

Voice [Poison Ivy] – "What I have done here, I will do for all of Gotham. You may strong enough to survive and witness the glorious transformation but you are no match for the cycle of nature now moving through me and the city. Gotham has empowered me, and I will move her back into a state of purity and new green health."

Voice [Male] - "Perfect. Isley. It's a wrap. Let's break for lunch"

They had finished for the morning and given the all clear for an early lunch. After flashing Pam an encouraging smile and thumbs up for work well done, Selina waited until her guest disappeared from sight in the swarm and swirl of dressers and stylists, before quickly making a beeline for her trailer to strip off that detestable latex suit. She was fortunately that she didn't need to spend time in Wardrobe like Pam did for the foliage they called a costume, but she still found the latex suit a royal pain. They had insisted on latex for this issue. The image people had a problem with the leather look; it wasn't family friendly they said. Made her look too much like a fetish icon they said with the whip and all, not that she personally minded, there were many interesting things a girl could do with a whip if she put her mind to it. Selina was quite certain Pammy knew a few interesting tricks herself with the company she kept. After all this was the woman who........

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "So, have you been a good little girl?" _

_Voice [Selina Kyle] – 'Mmmmmmmm………..you know exactly what I like."_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "I've been watching you in the shower…….."_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] – 'Huh? You have?"_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "Lots of times ……….you're been naughty haven't you, Ms Kyle"_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] – 'I……."_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "I've seen you do things to yourself, Ms Kyle"_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] – 'I……."_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "You were so hot, Ms Kyle"_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] – 'Ohhhhhhh…….."_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] - "Hush, Ms Kyle…………"_

Selina preferred the leathers which looked better on her and which were much less body hugging than the latex. Latex tended to show up her flaws in the form of an ample bottom amongst other things. Not that it was something that Pammy had a problem with. Pammy had a very nice ass, one that Selina would promptly kneel down and worship if she was given half the...................

_Voice [Selina Kyle] - "I love your ass."_

_Voice [Pamela Isley] – "I like yours better."_

_Voice [Selina Kyle] - "Come here you silly horny little slut…….."_

God dammed it; she really needed that cold shower and that drink.

***

"Tell me again, why we need to drop by Catwoman #057" Bruce Wayne drawled lazily, as he adjusted the considerable heft in his pack for the benefit of Jack Napier. Dressed in nothing but a string throng, Bruce was enjoying his precious me time catching some rays while stretched in front of his pool only to have Jack ruin it for him by standing in his sun and ranting on about visiting the panels of issue #057. Catwoman. Please.

"Because your fag hag best friend will be trying to landing herself some ass, that's why." Jack shot back, as he eyed the tempting crown jewels on show for his benefit while steadfastly refusing to meet those deep brown bedroom eyes. Brucie had been trying the past half hour to get into his pants. The man was such a slut.

"My, who would Selina be interested in who would guest in Catwoman #057?" Bruce replied, suddenly bored with a game which was not getting him any head, "You know how she is with men…. and women. They all hate her. She's too butch for the guys and too pretty for the girls."

"Let me spell it out for you Brucie baby, P-A-M-M-Y. That fag hag best friend of yours is after my Pammy"

***

Pamela was still sitting in her tiny dressing gown when Selina popped round for lunch. Selina had already changed out of costume and was dressed comfortably in an old pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"Sorry, won't take long" Pamela apologized as the stylists continued stripping the green out of her hair. She couldn't help but notice that Selina had buttoned down her shirt to show off a very sexy neckline and not inconsiderable cleavage.

Pamela had always admired Selina Kyle from afar, ever since The Long Halloween. Selina was sexy and funny in her own way and really nice, despite what everyone else said. If she was difficult it was because she really cared about the work and Pam could understand that. Pam could probably understand too if Selina had to tie her up, ripped off her clothes, and ravished her there and then on the panels. Not that it was personal or anything, it was work. Of course.

Maybe Selina would like to have lunch in her guest trailer instead of the lunch room. Getting in and out of costume always made Pam's skin raw and she really needed a warm shower and there was that added benefit of being alone in private with Ms Kyle. Not that anything would ever come of it. Of course.

Selina smiled and waved to indicate that she understood what a pain it was to have to get in and out of costume for the panels. Setting herself down in the vacant chair next to Pam, Selina seemed vaguely content to observe the stylists go through their final paces. They were combing the last of the vegetable matter out of Pam's hair after earlier removing the leaf tunic and green nylons, leaving her - as Selina quickly noticed - naked under a very small dressing gown. Due to the organic nature of Pam's costume, she wasn't permitted the luxury of underwear. It was just skin underneath all those leaves. Selina wondered just how sensitive that skin would be after being literally stripped down and scrubbed. Maybe Pammy would like to have lunch in her personal trailer instead of the lunch room followed by a warm shower and a slow rub down, a little body lotion and a lot of tongue never hurt anyone.

Selina was still grinning herself silly when the stylists finished tying up Pamela's windswept hair into a neat little bun and helped her out of the chair.

"Ms Kyle?" Pamela asked cautiously for the umpteenth time today while leaning forward towards her host. The woman sure did smile a lot into space; Pamela hoped all that talk about Selina having brain damage was not truth. That would be an awful thing to have happened to such a nice extremely attractive woman with such dark brooding good looks; that haughty mouth, those beautiful proud eyes. All she had to do was lean over and kiss that ….

"Go….now?" Selina squeaked, suddenly overcome at the sight of Pam's creamy white cleavage an inch from her face and the faint smell of baby lotion. It was sensory overload. She had fantasized about this for so long and now all she had to do was lean over and bury her face into those ……

"Hi girlfriend!!!" Jack Napier reached over and gave Pamela a quick peck on her cheek.

"Jack-!!" Pamela squealed in delight before enveloping him in a tight bear hug.

Jack Napier was a tall, blonde, good-looking man in his early 40s dressed in a beautifully tailored maroon velvet suit and an easy smile. Jack believed in few things in his time, but he did believe in being punctual, polite in conversation and dressing well. Things he has over the years proudly brought across to his character. He was also one of Pam's dearest friends.

"Who do you enslave and dominate this time round? Superman? The entire male cast of the Justice League? Flash? Green Lantern? …." Jack continued mentally ticking off the names of the many super heroes he knew, "Who else? Huh….Supergirl? She's still talking about that time you went swimming with her. They'll be so thrilled to work with you in your skimpy underwear again."

"Jack!!! Stop it-!! You're HORRIBLE; you know everyone knows I can't wear underwear under that costume. Its' all organic"

"Look what I have!!! Greasy Fried Chicken!!!! Cold Beer!!! Which way to your trailer, Love, let's get this party started shall we?" Jack laughed as he swept Pam into his arms and ushered her out of the room leaving Bruce Wayne alone with a very angry Selina Kyle.

Selina Kyle loved Bruce Wayne. He was her best friend, Hell if you put it straight he was her only friend but Brucie had worse timing that the people who ran the city trains and that God Dammed boyfriend of his. Jack. That clown.

"Wayne, for the love of #$&%&**, what the &$&**$#....."

"Nice to see you too, Kyle" replied Bruce sweetly, it was easy to see why he was Selina's only friend.

***

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3

Catwoman 057 - Reap What You Sow

Selina Kyle found herself sitting outside her personal trailer nursing a cold one with Bruce Wayne who was picking through the remains of the fried chicken. Pam had to report back to Wardrobe for the late afternoon panels and Jack had decided to follow to do some catch up with the dressers. It was an opportunity to meet up with the guys in the know on what was happening to whom, what and where.

There were some interesting talk swirling around the panels about the good Dr. Doom and Mrs Franklin Richards having an intimate dinner in one of the better establishments in Gotham without their respective spouses. Jack was a horrible gossip. It was one of his rare guilty pleasures after he had given up smoking. Brucie hated smokes with a vengeance.

"Eat any more of that Wayne and they have to cut an arm off to fit you into that suit" Selina remarked, as Bruce continued chewing his way through the bucket.

"I love you too, honey." Bruce replied with a big greasy smile. He and Selina went back all the way to the beginning; Batman #001, and unlike Jack he had long become used to her many charms. Jack on the other hand hated her guts, and she likewise his.

"So….you haven't told me. Why are you and the clown here?" Selina asked.

Bruce may be her best friend but she didn't think that he would come all the way down just to chow down on chicken and beer with her. Brucie probably had a thousand and one more interesting things he would rather be doing on his off day other than coming down to the panels of Catwoman.

"If you must know, Jack was worried that you were going to deflower his vestal virgin." Bruce muttered rolling his eyes. He hated playing mother hen, something that Jack excelled at.

"I….."

"We all know you have this crush on Pam" Bruce continued, without missing a beat.

If Selina was going to play wide eye innocent with him, he was going to lay it out for her as far as the eye could see. As far as he was concerned, all this repressed desire between two attractive consenting women was down right unhealthy, no matter what Jack said. It was high time Selina Kyle and Pam Isley hooked up before they drove each other crazy.

"I….."

"Come on, Kyle. It's as plain as the nose on Jack's face that you have romantic feelings for Pam Isley. You actually make up excuses to visit her on the panels and that classic stupid act when you come within a 3m radius of her. Please. That is so pathetic, even Diana feels sorry for you and let me tell you something... that dammed Amazon doesn't feel sorry for anyone or anything."

"I….."

"We all know she's sweet on you. She's a big fan of your work; reads every issue you do. All the JLA boys, even that big farm stud could walk around stark naked and she'll be looking at you ….and let me tell you that if Clark Kent was walking around naked, you will be the last person I be looking at."

"I….."

We all know you're not seeing anyone. Hell, Kyle I can't even remember the last time you went on a date. Who was it? You remember that blind date with The Green Arrow? We all know how that one went. He took out a personal protection order against you after you slammed him face down on the car park and all the man wanted to do was kiss you good night."

"I….."

We all know Pam's not seeing anyone, even after that Kara episode....and Kara's a bigger catch than you any day...not that I approve. I think Pam needs to go out with someone more mature and responsible..."

"I….."

".....and we all know that it was you and not Jack who fished her out of that glass bottom pool and drove her home. I think you and Pam are right for each other, so when are you going to put me out of misery and ask her out? …..To Hell with Jack."

"I….."

"After all you're an adult and she's an adult. And what consenting adults do …."

"I......she likes me?"

"You really got that stupid act down pat haven't you?"

Bruce sniggered as he finished the last of the chicken. It was a wonder someone hadn't pen a story about Catwoman getting brain damage; too many self inflicted blows to the head with that whip of hers. That woman was a born again masochist if there ever was one.

Man, that chicken was good. Trust Jack to know where to get the best.

***

[Panel 40] – Falling to the ground, Catwoman shreds the vines attempting to encircle her arms and torso with her whip in a fit of raw white rage, with Catwoman otherwise preoccupied Poison Ivy takes the opportunity to disappear into the background.

Voice [Catwoman] - "Like Hell you....Get... OFF!"

[Panel 41] - Catwoman is on the floor, using her claws she makes short work of the remaining vines as they continue to come for her.

Voice [Catwoman] - "DON'T..."

[Panel 42] - Springing back onto her feet to avoid being encircled by even more vines, Catwoman welds her bull whip to devastating effect as she destroys everything in her path including a small hapless potted plant. Her face a grimace of anger and disgust.

Voice [Catwoman] - "... EUNGH!.. TOUCH ME!"

[Panel 43] - Close up of Catwoman as she brushes her long wild black hair away from her broodingly beautiful face, proud angry dark eyes fringed with long lashes, haughty mouth turned down at the corners in to a frown.

Voice [Catwoman] - "Okay. That does it..."

[Panel 44] - Close up of Catwoman snarling as she violently throws herself running out of the building, exit doors swinging in her wake. Her arms extended out in both directions as if she was flying, claws at the ready.

Voice [Catwoman] - "... Weed Girl pays. Now if I can just..."

[Panel 45] - Catwoman jumps back saved by her lightning reflexes as her violent exit is met by the equally violent reaction of a tree as it lashes its branches out at her.

[Panel 46] - Incensed Catwoman aims a high kick at the branch as it comes for her, breaking it.

Voice [Catwoman] - "KE..AI!"

[Panel 47] - Close up of Catwoman yelling as she holds her ankle in pain. The kick had not been as well timed as she thought it was.

Voice [Catwoman] - "OW"

[Panel 48] - Cut away of Catwoman standing alone on the flat secondary roof of a ruined Neo Gothic building. In the foreground more trees stand ominously.

Voice [Catwoman] - "O-Kaaaaay..Apparently the little weed mistress didn't get too far away yet. Which still gives me a chance to follow her.

***

Pamela loved the way Selina moved. There was so much raw animal energy in her panels, like she was going to jump out of them any moment now with a snarl and take your head off with that bull whip of hers. Pam could never in her life match the sheer dynamism that was Selina Kyle. Selina made kicking someone's head off their shoulders so smooth, so effortless it was magic; which was why it was obvious to Pam that something wasn't right with the way Selina was standing in the last cut away shot.

"Ms Kyle, are you all right?" Pam asked leaning closer as Selina slowly and painfully shifted her body weight onto her uninjured ankle. "Can you walk back to your trailer?"

"Ooh…..dammed ankle…."

Selina winced in pain as she hung onto Pam for support. It was fortunate that Pam had decided to across over from the sidelines after the last panel, just before her ankle gave out. That last kick had really been ill timed.

"Here, let me…" Pam quietly offered, before Selina could open her mouth to protest. Lifting Selina in her surprisingly strong arms, Pam gently brushed aside the curious mob of extras and crew and carried Selina back to the trailer without another word. Selina thought she smelled wonderful.

Away from public view, the medics quickly established that the ankle wasn't broken - small mercies - it was a sprain which meant that Catwoman was off her feet for a few days even with the medical advancements in accelerated healing from STAR LABS.

While the medics were working on Selina's ankle, the top brass from Editorial and Art Direction came down wanting to know what happened, how it happened and why it happened and whose fool idea was it for Catwoman to kick a tree. This was of course followed by the flurry of anxious phone calls as news of the accident filtered out across the panels; agents, insurers, lawyers – all wanting to know the collateral fallout from what happened to Catwoman rounded off to the last dollar.

It was an aspect of the trade that never appealed to Pamela. They were intellectual property. Everything about them was controlled and copyrighted and if possible staged managed to a T. No one was interested in what Pamela Isley and Selina Kyle really thought or felt only what Poison Ivy and Catwoman did or said was worth any mettle in the DC Universe.

Pam herself had to step out of the trailer to take a call from her agent wanting to know if she was still intact and kicking – the man was a dear but still a nag. Lorna called off the panels of Leviathan rattling in her usual machine gun Spanish certain Pam had crippled herself and Bethlehem had called equally frantic and certain that they had pushed her into doing something stupid and dangerous.

"Ms Kyle, is there anything else I can do for you?" Pamela volunteered as the last of the visitors trooped out of Selina's personal trailer.

Work on Catwoman #057 would stop for a week pending an investigation by the insurers. Selina's agent had nixed any talk of using an alternate Catwoman or a script rewrite. There was nothing else to do but pack up and head home.

"..............thankyou.." Selina stuttered looking gratefully at Pam.

She shook her head and tried again. It was ridiculous that she couldn't say a coherent sentence to this woman. Selina had not expected Pam to be there to catch her when her ankle gave way, much less carry her back to the trailer. She had also not expected to feel so safe enclosed in Pam's arms, that comforting warm feeling of being close to another person. Selina had almost forgotten what it felt like, she been alone for too long.

"…will you have dinner with me tonight? We can go anywhere you like, just please say yes."

The words came out suddenly catching both women by surprise. Selina had not intended to say that. She had intended to say a million other things mostly along the lines of – thank you very much, I don't need anything, I will be fine, I can take care of myself, please close the door on your way out etc.

What came out was new and different. Selina had discovered early on in life that trusting other people was to open the door to disappointment. She had never been Ms Popular in the trade and she had never wanted or wished differently. She was Catwoman and Catwoman was the ultimate survivor; Catwoman didn't need anyone but maybe Selina Kyle did. Selina wondered if she was making a terrible mistake, but she really didn't care. What was life without risks?

"…yes, thank you. I would like that very much." Pamela replied with a hint of a blush. She wasn't used to women asking her out, especially one as attractive as Selina Kyle.

Pam had not expected Selina to want her around afterwards, she wasn't sure what to expect or if she should expect anything at all. She had never been very good with people; she preferred spending time alone in her greenhouse. She was aware that Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne were supposedly inseparably connected in their lives off panel as Catwoman and Batman were on panel. She didn't want to be the third wheel to one of the most successful partnerships in the trade. It would be professional suicide on her part, but holding Selina in her arms she had felt something warm and wonderful today, something she had not felt in a long time. Pam wondered if she was making a terrible mistake, but she really didn't care. After all what was life without the possibility of love?

***

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4


	4. Chapter 4

Catwoman 057 - Reap What You Sow

"I asked you to go on a date, Kyle. You know dinner, dancing....not MARRY her." Bruce smiled at his best friend with a slight hint of pride. He had to hand it to Selina Kyle, just a week ago she was doing her stupid act around Pam Isley, and now he finds that they've shacked up. Kyle was definitely a mover.

"If you're here to file a complaint Wayne, take a number behind the Bitch, the Witch, and the Clown." Selina smiled sweetly at Bruce. He might be her best friend and he just might be right, but she really didn't give a toss. She was floating on a sea of endorphins; the past week had been magic. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, maybe never. She was beginning to wonder if she was in love.

It started innocently enough with dinner at the diner across from the Gotham Hotel. They had a great time, eating, drinking, smiling at each other too much and it should have ended with Pam driving Selina home and kissing her goodbye, but it didn't. Pam invited herself up for coffee and they ended up talking all night and sleeping in all morning, and it should have ended with Selina kissing Pam goodbye and Pam driving herself home but it didn't. Selina invited herself back to Pam's place to view her greenhouse and they ended up having a ridiculously late lunch, drinking too much, laughing even more and sleeping in all morning, and it should have ended with Pam driving Selina home and kissing her goodbye but it didn't. It was a hopelessly vicious circle.

Bruce sighed. He hadn't wanted to come down to "talk." He wasn't his style to play "mother hen." After all Selina was an adult and Pam was an adult but Jack kept going on and on and on about it and so did Lorna and Bethlehem….well, Beth sounded like she was going to slit someone's throat. So here he was on his day off sitting in Pam's greenhouse staring at a dish of pudding.

Selina looked great. He had never seen her happier or – he had to admit – sexier. She was acting like a cat who had given up her wild ways to grow fat and happy on cream. He figured it was all the pudding Pam was feeding her. Pam couldn't fry an egg to save her life.

"So have you and Pam…you know…" Bruce asked with a nudge and a wink, half out of professional curiosity.

"If you need to know, we haven't." Selina replied briskly as she licked her spoon clean.

She wasn't surprised he asked. After all, her agent asked, her management team at DC asked, so had the brass from Marketing, Editorial, and Art Direction. There was some buzz going around the panels on whether this "new development" was going to put a damper on the Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn femslash pairing. It was common knowledge that Selina Kyle didn't get along with Harleen Quinzel and there were concerns that Pam Isley would pull out of future projects because of personal reasons.

"So you're telling me you're just been holding hands…with Pam Isley. We are talking about THE Pam Isley, right? Red hair, pouting lips, walks around practically naked all the time showing off that great …" Bruce continued with a smirk on his face.

"We hold hands and cuddle and kiss, but not mouth to mouth. Yet." Selina replied in a bored tone. It was all the same questions with these people.

"So you and she haven't even…." Bruce smiled wider.

"No, we haven't. The Witch, the Bitch and the Clown kept coming into the greenhouse."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"Kyle, you're with the pin-up girl of your dreams and you can't afford to whisk her off somewhere nice and private so the both of you can get together? Come on, Kyle, who are you kidding? Spill it and make it good"

"Pam acts strange whenever I get too close to her .......I don't know what to do."

"How do you feel about her, Kyle?"

"You know how I feel about her, Wayne. I.....I'm crazy about her. I think I'm in love."

"Have you told her?"

"I've tried but I don't know what she wants from me. Doesn't she know how much spending this week together with her has meant to me?"

"You got to understand she's taking heat from just about everyone; Jack, Lorna, Beth, her agent, the brass at DC. Everyone out in the panels is betting that you're just scratching an itch and that she be out on her own again by the end of the issue. Wham, Bam Thank you Ma'am. The mood out there is bitching, Kyle."

Selina knew there was buzz in the panels but she didn't know that it had been this spiteful. Poor Pam, it was no wonder she was acting so strange lately and what was worse was that Pam had gotten no reassurance from her about …. about them. She had royally fucked up.

"You're a regular Einstein, Wayne. Now eat your pudding, and shut up." Selina said softly.

***

[Panel 64] - Detective Harvey Bullock, his right arm in a make shift sling, is caught in Poison Ivy's pheromone enthrall oblivious to the screams behind him. In the background, a mutated tree with whip like branches mauls his backup in a violent frenzy. Poison Ivy leans over to lay the kiss of death onto him, suddenly Catwoman's whip lashes out separating her from her intended victim.

Voice [Catwoman] - "NO. He Doesn't."

[Panel 65] - Poison Ivy makes a running exit as Catwoman runs up and slaps Detective Bullock hard on his face.

Voice [Catwoman] - "You. Snap Out of It."

[Panel 66] - Detective Bullock nurses the back of his neck as he shakes off Poison Ivy's chemical induced trance. Catwoman extends her claws at the ready at an unseen enemy.

Voice [Harvey Bullock] - "Huh? Wha--? Oh, for crying out --! What is this, Halloween? I always figured you two dames would hook up someday. Figgers it hadta be on my shift."

[Panel 67] - Catwoman lashes out at Poison Ivy's mutated tree, severing one of its lower branches with her claws.

[Panel 68] - Detective Harvey Bullock levels his gun directly at Catwoman with a snarl as she avoids a branch.

Voice [Harvey Bullock] - "Out with it, Kittycat! How do ya call it off? Tell me now!"

Voice [Catwoman] - "How should I know?"

Voice [Male] - "OK. Kyle. Bullock. We're done for the day. Everyone pack up"

Selina Kyle blew out a loud sigh of relief as the crew broke out in cheers and applause, she had never been so glad to see today end. They were back on the panels after a week's break and the tight schedule was breaking everyone's backs. Quickly trotting over to the sidelines, Selina managed a quick kiss on the cheek, before Pam got whisked away to Wardrobe by a team of bemused dressers. Selina had not seen any need to curb her affection for Pam in public. It was a case of dammed if she did and dammed if she didn't.

Selina wondered if she was over compensating because of what Bruce had said - one issue fling indeed - and even if she was, Pam wasn't complaining about the extra attention. Pam was looking more wonderful than usual; nothing like a good old fashion love affair to get the blood pumping thought Selina.

"Kyle, when are you going to drop by the Character's Studio?" It was Harvey Bullock. Harvey ran a small studio for young aspiring characters; it was as he said his contribution to the craft. Selina had forgotten about him.

"Sorry Harvey, I wanted to catch Pam. We have plans for later." Selina quickly hammered out an excuse. It was most unlike her to ignore a co-character after a panel.

"I'm glad the both of you have finally hooked up." Harvey smiled broadly.

He had been trying to get Selina Kyle to come down to the studio for ages. The woman was an enigma, absolutely brilliant on the panels but a complete cold fish outside except for a sole friendship with that queen Bruce Wayne and a singular strange crush on Pamela Isley.

"Maybe you and Pam could come down? The kids had a great time when Jack came down with the guys to talk about The Long Halloween issues. Pity you and Pam couldn't make it."

Harvey wondered if he was pushing his luck with Selina Kyle, but even if he was there was nothing to lose….and Pam .... Well Pammy won't give him the time of day. Pammy was a party girl, always was, and always will be, she was used to hanging off some big shot's arm mostly Jack's and now Kyle's.

Selina rolled her eyes before brushing Harvey Bullock off with a cold smile, "Harvey, I need to get out of this latex suit now, Pam's waiting."

"You do that now, my door is always open" Harvey replied to Selina's rapidly retreating back.

They were all the same to Harvey Bullock; Selina, Bruce, Pam - egos too big to fit the side of a barn. Harv understood that the word was that Bruce Wayne made a courtesy call on Selina Kyle at her new love nest; her over the top infatuation with Pamela Isley was probably becoming a major professional embarrassment to him. Things won't looking too good at Team Isley either with concerns that some of Pam's future projects could be in doubt. It wasn't any wonder that the odds were that Pam was going to dump Selina after this issue. Harvey figured that was why Selina Kyle was clinging to Pam Isley like her life depended on it.

***

Pam thought Selina looked beautiful curled up on her side, gently snoring through her nose. It was just past 11pm, they had decided to turn in early; Selina was beat from the day's panels. Tomorrow was another busy day, but the past week had been magic; Pam couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, maybe never. She was beginning to wonder if she was in love.

It was Selina's idea for them to move back to her place until the issue was done. It would cut down the commute to the panels. The other reason was that they would be away from Lorna and Bethlehem. Selina thought they needed more privacy.

Pam didn't like to be away from home. She missed Lorna. She missed Beth. She missed her greenhouse. She missed her bed.

Selina had been acting strange since the "talk" with Bruce. It was to be expected Pam supposed. Jack would have gone back and spilled the beans to him.

Jack had dropped by to visit his favorite girls. She and Selina were out in the greenhouse reportedly feeding Selina's mob of furry friends. Jack, Lorna and Beth found them rolling in the dirt among the nepeta cataria in the company of a dozen or so euphoric cats.

She wasn't surprise they were making such a fuss. Her agent had raised hell - he was a dear but really such a nag - so did her management team at DC along with those nice boys at Marketing, Editorial, and Art Direction.

She understood that they were concerned about this "new development" but - why so serious? Nothing was happening, well... even if something did happened, she wasn't sure it was going to happen again. Maybe she was going to be just another notch on Selina Kyle's score card.

Which was what her agent pointedly said - actually he said Selina Kyle was going to rip her heart out and feed it to the cats. Her management team had likewise expressed similar concerns but they used the more politically correct term - one issue fling - and those nice boys at Marketing, Editorial and Art Direction told her outright she was too good for the likes of Selina Kyle and that they were all willing and able and available to help her get over this terrible mistake.

She could understand it if Selina told her it was a mistake. She had braced herself that afternoon - after Bruce left - but instead Selina held her tight, cried and had to be comforted. Pam didn't understand why Selina had suddenly become so needy. Imagine Selina "Catwoman" Kyle needy.

Today at the panels had been downright strange. Selina had insisted on driving her in early and had even sat in Wardrobe waiting while they got her ready - her personal dresser thought it was typical of Selina Kyle; "The woman's a total control freak, Girl. I would start watching my back and changing those locks if I were you."

Selina held her hand all through the morning briefing – fortunately everyone including that Harvey Bullock politely looked the other way – stuck to her like body glue between panels to the amusement of her army of dressers and even cuddle her in public during the lunch break – the caterer was particularly annoyed at the disturbance they were causing in his lunch room.

Pam couldn't understand it. Everything was so confusing. Everyone was telling her that Selina was going to dump her after the issue. Why this strange desperate show of public affection? What about Bruce? Was Selina using her to make Bruce jealous, was she a pawn in some sick power struggle between them?

That last thought sounded so much like one of their overly dramatic storylines that she laughed softly to herself. Pam moved closer and gently kissed Selina on the nose. She didn't doubt what she felt about Selina and she didn't doubt that Selina felt the same way. The problem was why everyone else didn't see that.

Strange to think that they had known and worked with each other for years never once daring to cross that imaginary boundary line into becoming more than friends, and now here they were together. Why had they waited so long? What had they been afraid of? It all seemed so silly now to Pamela as she snuggled closer to Selina.

Pam wondered how Selina felt about them, was she just as nervous? Or feeling as vulnerable? Or would Selina simply channel Catwoman in that fabulous low growl of hers to say that they had only gotten to know each other for a week and that grass take longer than that to grow. But as the optimist in Pam was quick to point out the rafflesia arnoldii takes 9 months to bloom and only 10% of the buds live, but the few that do survive unfold into magnificent flowers reaching up to 1m in diameter.

All of which reminded Pam that she really needed to go home tomorrow to check on her babies.

***

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5


	5. Chapter 5

Catwoman 057 - Reap What You Sow

Selina Kyle was sitting outside her trailer, glumly nursing a slowly cooling cup of coffee and going through the morning's panels by herself when Renee Montoya walked out of the blue.

"Hey Kyle, long time no see."

Selina had a passing acquaintance with Renee Montoya, they had worked on a number of issues together, and while they weren't friends Selina did acknowledge that Renee did good work. What Renee sorely needed was a big fat break into a major character role, something that might happen a few years down the road if she played her cards right and kissed up to the brass but right now she was stuck playing supporting second fiddle to Bullock; a fate which Selina Kyle considered worse than playing the Joker's love slave.

"Hey Montoya, Bullock is probably in the lunch room. They have doughnuts today. Cinnamon." Selina replied without bothering to look up from her panel sheets.

She had assumed that Renee had dropped by to speak with Bullock over something or other. Maybe work on their good cop/bad cop dynamics. Montoya and Bullock were quite tight with each other.

Selina was secretly relieved that Catwoman worked alone, she could not imagine having to share the panel with a sidekick. It was too Abbott and Costello. She wondered how Bruce managed it so well, but then he was Batman.

"Where's Pamela?" Renee asked nonchalantly as she made herself comfortable on one of the empty chairs propped up outside the trailer.

Renee Montoya had never been fond of Selina Kyle. While it was true the woman had attitude and a kick ass style to match, she was also a bitch. Bullock was forever sucking up to her to get her to come down to the Studio and as he liked to put it – "give his kids some insight into genius" – And she was forever giving him the middle finger. Compared to Kyle, Isley was from another planet. Renee didn't like it when Bullock gave Pam a hard time on the panels. She could understand that he resented her for being an A-lister for nothing more than walking around semi-naked while the rest of them had to bust their chops and sure, Pammy liked a good time but at least she was honest about it.

"Huh?" Selina responded with a raised eyebrow. Why was Renee Montoya looking for Pam? Selina wasn't aware they were friends, she wasn't even sure if they did some issues together.

Selina had decided early on that she didn't like Pamela's friends very much. Life at home for Pamela Isley, Selina Kyle observed was anything but boring.

There was Pam's hot blond playmate, Bethlehem Steele, who was - if Selina was not mistaken - clearly much attached to Pam and clearly not afraid to show it. When they had first arrived at the house together Pam had been greeted enthusiastically at the door by a very hot very well dressed blond in a dark colored wool suit. Bethlehem with her open smiling demure and laughing green eyes was a sharp contrast to Pam who was well known to be a peculiar mass of contradictions; a moment smiling and friendly the next reserved to the point of being sullen.

While in the greenhouse, they ran into Pam's other hot blond best friend, Lorna, who was - Selina didn't think she was mistaken - also much attached to Pam and who was also not afraid to show it. Lorna had bounced in through the greenhouse doors still dressed in her B movie halter top-hot pants space suit and knee length boots and thrown herself at Pam to Pam's total embarrassment. If Bethlehem was fire, Lorna was ice with her dour unsmiling demure and steely cold blue eyes. At this point, Selina Kyle was beginning to wonder how Pam found the time to do any gardening at all when she was surrounded by overly affectionate hot blondes.

"Where's Pam?" Renee smiled repeating her question again.

"I heard you the first time." Selina replied with a frown. She didn't want to tell Renee that Pam had decided to go home today to check on her babies by herself. Unlike Selina, Pam didn't have any panels scheduled for the morning. Selina would have preferred it if Pam could have waited for her to finish up so that they could go down together later but Pam had other ideas.

Selina was beginning to learn that Pamela Isley had very definite ideas of what she did and did not want to do – "Sweetie, you know I don't do that. I'm poison remember." Pam also had very definite ideas of what she wanted Selina to do and not to do. – "Sweetie, don't slouch its bad for your back and zip that cat suit up, you're showing again." And while Selina didn't mind being called "Sweetie" - it sent delicious shivers up her spine whenever Pam said that in public - she was beginning to notice that Pam had a tendency to harp on things. She was a dear but such a nag.

"She's not on the morning panels." Selina snarled from somewhere between her panel sheets. She hated being caught out this way. Soon she imagined the DC Universe would be buzzing with news that Pamela Isley had decided to go home to her greenhouse and her hot blond friends leaving poor Selina Kyle all by her lonesome self; "one issue fling". That Selina figured was the dammed problem with everyone; they talked too much about things they knew next to nothing about.

"Okay. If you see Pammy, tell her I said hi." And with that parting shot, Montoya walked back into the blue as sudden as she had first appeared.

Since when grumbled Selina Kyle was Renee Montoya allowed to call her Pamela "Pammy." The nerve of some people.

***

Pamela enjoyed being with her babies. There was something very calming about plants. They didn't rush about, or drool over your shoes or shed on your clothes or whine or cry or throw up on the floor or any number of dirty nasty embarrassing things. They needed love and care and if you made sure they got sunlight and water and nutrients in all the right quantities, they bloomed for you. Gardening was a very unforgiving exacting science.

As Pam potted around the greenhouse, she noted that it was especially quiet today. Bethlehem was away presenting a paper on the exploitation of women in the media. Beth used to work the panels - that was how she and Lorna first met, Lorna was guesting on some sexploitation comic series running on penthouse magazine – Beth eventually got tired of all the ridiculous bondage scenes they were always putting her into and walked away from it all.

Lorna was working on the panels of Leviathan; they were doing a SF remake of Moby Dick where Lorna meets Captain Ahab complete with a monster fish and even more monstrous weather. Lorna was always the adventurous one, and Bethlehem the smart one. And Pamela? She was the evil genius.

Pam liked spending time by herself working on little projects in her glass fortress; a new carnivorous plant animal hybrid or a special formula to mutate plant growth regulators. She really didn't need anyone else in her controlled little world, which made Selina's recent advances towards her all the more ….. She didn't have a word for that strange feeling that started in the back of her throat and traveled downwards into the pit of her stomach in a ball of heat whenever Selina tried to get physically closer to her. Her secret thrill when Selina roughly pulled her into a bear hug whenever she thought that Pam was not paying attention to what she was saying or that look in Selina's eyes whenever she showered in the open under the greenhouse sprinklers or the sound of Selina's heavy breathing in her ear when they were curled up together at night.

She was a mass of strange contradictory emotions when it came to Selina Kyle. She enjoyed the closeness when they touched, cuddled and kissed – not mouth to mouth, not yet anyway – but there was something about Selina's need to dominate and control that frightened her. Not that Selina would ever hurt her, she was such a sweetie, but she was also overly protective and possessive.

Pamela was carefully surveying her plants, when she heard a sharp rapping on the glass. Peering through the thick jungle foliage, Pam spied a shadow standing on the threshold of the greenhouse; too short for anyone she loved, too tall for anyone she knew but just about right for Eddie. Edward Engima, the Ridler himself.

"Eddie? Is that you?" Pamela called out surprised that he had come all the way up the hills to visit. Edward Engima was not Pam's favorite person in the world and he wasn't in her top 100 list either. There was something about Eddie that Pam didn't quite like but couldn't for the life of her put across to another person when asked.

The only other person who felt the same way about Eddie was probably Waylon Jones. She had met Waylon some years back at one of those issue parties, he thought she smelled wonderful and she thought he was beautiful. They fell to talking about characters they had worked with (Batman), or hoped to work with (Catwoman) and Edward's name had popped up and Waylon had looked at her with those strange yellow eyes of his, and involuntarily shuddered.

Crossing over to the door, Pam gently opened it and there was no one there.

***

In the end, there were no panels for the day. Selina Kyle had picked up a call on her mobile during the mid morning coffee break, jumped into her car with a baker's dozen of those cinnamon doughnuts still in hand, driven off and simply not returned.

They waited, they called, but all they got was a busy tone. They all agreed that it was simply not like her to disappear in the middle of an issue (especially with a box of doughnuts) so they reported her missing to her management team who had someone called Bruce, who called Jack, who called Lorna, who called Bethlehem, who drove back to the house and confirmed what they had all thought in the back of their minds but hadn't dared say out loud.

From what Beth could establish person(s) unknown were hanging around the greenhouse and had rapped on the glass to catch Pam's attention before disappearing, so Pam had gotten on the mobile to Selina. The reason why she called Selina was never fully established given that it was not unusual for Pam to have unwanted admirers from the panels occasionally dropping by the house and hanging around the greenhouse trying to get her attention via various juvenile ways. They had never "spooked" her before. The last one who tried was carried off on a stretcher suffering a sever concussion from multiple blows to the head and neck.

Selina on her part had rushed over after receiving the call. Just exactly what was the concern was also never fully established since the perpetuators had obviously disappeared and Selina was found curled up with Pamela in a hammock eating doughnuts and laughing about running away together somewhere wet and wild for the summer and the merits of eating raw fish for dinner. Meow.

It was becoming overtly apparent to everyone that this "romantic infatuation" was progressively developing into something more serious than a "one issue fling."

***

"Kyle, what in the world were you thinking?" Bruce chided as he cautiously poked his pudding with his spoon. He wasn't quite sure but it seemed to be alive and trying ever so slowly to crawl off his dish. What was the problem with jello puddings; you were never sure whether they were vegetable, animal, or mineral.

He hadn't wanted to come down to "talk", but Team Kyle had requested assistance on this matter from Team Wayne, and Team Wayne ever ready to assist a fellow DC management team had spoken to Bruce. He was Selina's best (if not only) friend and there were professional considerations as well as responsibilities to the greater DC family that needed to be addressed. So here he was again, sitting in Pam's greenhouse looking at a dish of pudding.

"Pam called and I went over." Selina replied slightly amused that her impromptu decision to take the day off had resulted in them sending Batman after her. Bit of overkill in her books.

"Kyle, you don't just decide to take off especially when you're working on your own issue." Bruce said slowly as if explaining something new and important to a child, "As Catwoman you have a responsibility not only to your crew but also to supporting characters and to DC. Everyone's been working their backs off to put this issue out and….."

"Yes, Dear." Selina said rolling her eyes for the umpteen time as Bruce droned on and on and on. She hated Bruce when he got into serious mode, only the Clown found it sexy. Jack after all was a sucker for punishment. Selina had given up counting the times they had Batman or one of the Boy Wonders beat the crap out of him. She wondered if being the Joker was all that great.

"But what about what I want? I am so sick of Catwoman this Catwoman that, what about Selina Kyle? What about what she wants?" Selina asked.

If you thought about it, they were all suckers for punishment; her, Bruce, Jack. Year in and year out, they grace the covers of hundreds of issues and what did they have to show for it in the end? A broken rib here, nerve gas poisoning there. At least Bruce had Jack to go home to at the end of the day, or at least sometimes he had. Why couldn't he understand why this was so important to her?

"And what does Selina Kyle want?" Bruce intoned seriously.

This was becoming a very different conversation from what he intended. They weren't talking about working the panels anymore; they had left the yellow brick road and gone wandering in the wilds of no man's land. Bruce didn't like it. This wasn't the Selina Kyle he knew. The Selina he knew would have reported the greenhouse incident to security and gone back to finish the panels. The Selina he knew would have put the panels first and everything and everyone else second.

"You don't get it, Wayne. She called me. She didn't call Lorna, or Bethlehem or Jack. Me. Wayne. Me."

"You're messing up, Kyle. Pam Isley calls you up and you lose it."

"So what, Wayne? For the first time in my life, I feel wanted and not because I wear a stupid suit."

"OK Kyle, let's say you and Pam Isley hook up. What's next? Team Isley has been pushing for DC to give Pam more exposure, maybe her own one-shot special, or her own mini-series. What does that leave you Kyle? Are you going to sink her dreams?"

"I….."

"And what about you, Kyle? Are you going to throw everything you worked so hard away? You got your own issue and a prime position on the DC totem pole that people like that slimy bastard Harvey Bullock would kill for. Don't you get it? Selina Kyle maybe Catwoman but Catwoman need not be Selina Kyle. Don't give the brass ideas about needing to replace you with someone younger and fresher."

Once upon a time, Selina would have thought that life without the panels was unthinkable. But that was what they wanted you to think. The trade was brutal, new characters were churned out by the dozens each year. It was nothing but a factory. The lucky ones got killed off; the rest got shelved in the KIV file never to work on another panel again. But life on the panels was even more brutal and lonely than being shelved. You were only as good as your last issue, then the current issue and the upcoming issue. It was a rat race all red and raw with no finish line and no rules, and God forbid if someone crossed you at the gate.

Selina Kyle reached over and gave Bruce Wayne a tight hug. She could feel his hard muscular body resist and then soften into hers. She wondered when was the last time someone had hugged him and told him that everything was going to be all right, that he was loved for being a big old good-natured bear and not for being the Dark Knight. Perhaps a long time ago when he and Jack were closer, when things weren't that complicated between them, before the intervening years saw them drift slowly apart. They had more in common now as Batman and the Joker than as Bruce and Jack. And herself? She had eaten, slept and breathed by their rules and gotten nothing but increasingly more bitter and lonely in that cat suit as the years rolled by.

"I love you, Wayne. You're the best but I need to do this for me."

***

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6


	6. Chapter 6

Catwoman 057 - Reap What You Sow

[Panel 80] - Catwoman deftly lifts the piece of folded paper from the pocket of what used to be a man; fair white skin erupting with strange growths of red spotted toadstools, the same that sprout from his open mouth and from the corners of his pale blue eyes.

Voice [Catwoman] - I need to know where the fertilizer deliveries were made. I need to know so badly that I'm willing to steal the information off a dead man.

[Panel 81] - Close up of Catwoman's hands as she views the contents written on that piece of paper; Wayne Tech Landscape. Gotham PD. Bristol Golf Course. Saint Anne's Orphanage. Baseball Stadium. Reservoir Park.

Voice [Catwoman] - It's the only way I can even hope to keep ahead of Ivy. Figure out which delivery site she'll hit next. When she left the police station she was headed east. That rules out most of these locations but --

[Panel 82] - Gripping the piece of paper in her left hand, Catwoman gracefully swings herself over the nest of vines using her right. Her wild black hair masking for a moment the intensity of those dark brooding eyes.

Voice [Catwoman] - I'm gonna have to take a gamble with the night growing shorter, I'm betting she's going big.

[Panel 83] - Cut away shot of Catwoman standing in the remains of a bay window, surrounded by vegetation.

Voice [Catwoman] - The orphanage is east of here but not of the PD.

***

"Sweetie, you done?" Pamela asked as she stood outside Selina's trailer door. Dressed in nothing more than patches of foliage which showed off the finer points of her anatomy spectacularly, Pam was oblivious to the nervous furtive glances she was attracting from the work crew cleaning up nearby.

Each issue in the DC Universe had its own unwritten rules for work crews reflecting the Idiosyncrasies of its lead characters; no eating while working on panels for Wonder Women, no crash language for Superman and no leering or gawking at Pamela Isley for Catwoman for whatever reason unless you wanted your ass hauled up to your ears. Life was a bitch working for Selina Kyle, but it paid overtime and a bit more.

Pamela was feeling a little down that they were finally wrapping up the panels for this issue of Catwoman. She had felt so at home here (Selina Kyle had after all made doubly sure that everything would be to her comfort) but soon in a few more days everything would be complete and their panels would be floated up to talented little people living in cubicles who would work their magic on the pages and give birth to the copy.

The crews were already cleaning out the panels and working on their schedules for the next issue.

She herself was due to meet up with her management team. They were gushing about some new and exciting up-coming project they wanted her on. It was just what she needed (not) another femme fatale guest spot on some high power testosterone title. Still it was nice that they were asking for her despite all the up and coming talent. She would miss working with Selina. It was unlikely that the brass would permit them to work together on another issue after this. Pamela told herself it was okay but deep down inside she knew it didn't sit right with her. She didn't like being told who she could see and who she couldn't.

"Be a minute, come in." Selina cheerfully called out. Pam noticed that Selina had been uncharacteristically upbeat the last couple of days to the extent of agreeing to go out with Jack, Lorna and Bethlehem for dinner tonight. Knowing Jack it would be Buffalo wings and cold beer at the Sports Bar again. He was Oswald's biggest customer.

Oswald ran the Sports Bar when he wasn't on panel, it wasn't as large and classy as the legendary Iceberg Lounge (which was fiction, of course), but it afford him a place of his own where everyone knew his name.

It was encouraging to see Selina trying to get along with the people she loved, not that they were the sanest people on the planet but still it was sweet of her to try. Pam wondered what brought on the change.

Not that it would be all bad (she appreciated it that Cookie always made the effort to make her a garden salad even though it wasn't on the menu) and with Jack holding court with his core of Joker groupies (Yes, Mista J. Whatever you say, Mista J), Bruce taking every opportunity to flirt with Chris the bartender (Who was an absolutely sweetie and so very cute). Lorna taking on all comers at darts and Bethlehem at the bar glued to whatever game they were showing on the big screen television; it would give her and Selina an opportunity for some quiet time in the booth at the back. They needed to talk.

Pam had been thinking about splitting time between the house in the hills and the East Side. Her babies needed her and she couldn't imagine how Lorna and Bethlehem were going to cope without her, but she couldn't ask Selina to give up that sunlit penthouse and all her furry friends whom she loved. It wouldn't be fair.

"Sweetie, you're too big to be playing paper dolls." Pam laughed as she spied Selina sitting on the trailer floor happily going through some brochures. Selina was still decked out in her latex cat suit with the zipper opened all the way down to her naval; the view from the top sent chills of pleasure down Pamela's spine. Selina never bothered to wear a bra when she put on the cat suit. It chaffed.

"You need a new sprinkler system…I think this is the best one." Selina smiled and handed Pam a brochure for a sub-irrigation system complete with a climate control computer. It was the one Pam had been admiring at the Gotham Botanical Gardens.

"…..you remembered….."

First she agrees to have dinner with Jack and now she's dangling a state of the art climate control system that costs more then the GDP of Latvia. It was like waiting for the second shoe to drop metaphysically only to find that the Eagle has landed. What in the world was Selina playing at? Pamela wondered, something was surely rotten in the state of Denmark.

"It's the one they use for the tropical greenhouse at the Botanical Gardens. I spoke to the agent and he recommended a smaller system. But don't worry its just as good if not better. Its running a better version of their software. If you like it, they can come down tomorrow and install it."

"mmmmmm....its a wonderful system but I really don't need it." Pamela took a cursory look at the brochure before handing it back to Selina Kyle with a bored look on her beautiful face.

It was the same bored look she wore at poker nights with Jack, Oswald and Harvey when she held a winning hand, not that Selina knew since she was never invited of course. The boys would never hear of having Catwoman come over to make a number. They couldn't stand having to compete with Selina Kyle for Pamela's attention knowing that they would lose. Men.

"Huh? Why? It was all you could talk about for a week....." Selina blinked in surprise. This was not supposed to happen. At this point of the plan, Pamela was supposed to be hugging and kissing her in acute excitement and gratitude. Pamela was supposed to be putty in her hands.

It was a state of the art total climate control system for Pete's sake. Did she think that these things came cheap? What was Pamela thinking? Clearly something was surely rotten in the state of Denmark and a swift course of action was required.

Getting up Selina moved forward to encircle Pam's waist with her arms and pulled her tight against her in a smooth seamless motion until they were hip to hip. Arching her spine, Pam smiled as she felt Selina's hands slowly travel southwards from the small of her back, while Selina's lips worked their way up her neck. Selina Kyle was so predictable in her passion it was sometimes laughable.

Pamela often felt that Selina was preoccupied with mechanically going through a range of motions that she thought were essential in the giving of pleasure. It was as Jack would say "connect-the-dots" sex instruction for the clueless.

Without thinking, Pam quietly slipped her hands inside Selina's cat suit, and watched as Selina's head suddenly snapped back; eyes glassy in panic, mouth opened in a gasp of shock surprise as she gently rolled each perfect nipple between thumb and index locking them both in a most intimate of embraces.

The air between them was now electric. Pamela wondered why it had taken her so long to get under that latex suit, to reach beyond Catwoman to where Selina Kyle was waiting - she's always been waiting for me, trapped in that suit. Waiting for me to reach out and free her.

As Selina's hands loosen their grip and swiftly move to push off against her hips, Pamela leaned forward and took Selina deeply in her mouth. She tasted strangely of Cinnamon.

It was then that Selina realized that she was never in control, that she was as lost to Bruce as she was to herself. She had given herself up a long time ago and now she was coming home. Wordlessly she allowed Pam to run her hands over her body, freeing it from the confines of that latex suit, stripping her.

"What do you want?" Pamela whispered her voice thick and guttural with desire. She had never seen Selina like this; striped bare naked and vulnerable - I want her. I've wanted her for a long time.

"Stay with me." Selina replied, taking Pamela's face with her hands and drawing her close till she could see the hunger in those curious emerald greens. How strange she thought that she had never before inspired such lovely need in Pamela. In the final act of surrender she would find that there would be no victors, only two lonely people trying desperately to find their way towards each other and failing miserably.

Taking her teeth to the green, Selina began pulling Pamela free of the vegetation which once sheltered and which now threatened to engulf her; kissing and licking the skin left red and raw as leaf, tendril, shoot, and vine fell away leaving a beautiful shivering woman in its wake – is this how it feels to be finally free? Selina wondered as she covered Pamela's nakedness with her own body.

"Is that really what you want?" Pamela moaned as Selina slowly stripped the last of the leaves off her skin. There in an unceremonious heap on the floor lay the discarded remains of Catwoman and Poison Ivy. A skin tight latex suit half hidden in a pile of scattered leaves.

Unwilling to stop, she continued kissing and licking, her tongue and teeth sending hot spurs of pain and pleasure shooting through red sensitized skin. The soft delightful sound of moaning issuing from her partner's half open mouth. It has come to this, thought Selina, the two of us naked on the floor and I've never felt so alive.

"Don't you want to control me? Own me? Like Jack?"

"Jack is a fool."

He loves her but he doesn't know it himself. The both of us have been in love with the same woman for so long. Jack is a fool.

"Don't say that."

"Why? Do you want him?" a snap, a snarl, a flash of anger in those beautiful eyes.

"I want you."

"Stay with me." Selina repeated as Pamela's mouth found hers and they kissed long and hard.

"Do you think you could buy me? Buffalo wings with Jack and a sprinkler system?" Pamela chided as she gently ran her fingers through Selina's long dark hair - such beautiful eyes, Bruce was a fool to ever let you out of his sight.

Selina smiled and picked up the brochure from the floor," It's a really very good system. Saves energy and water……..and I like Buffalo wings. I can learn to live with Jack and Lorna and Bethlehem…."

"Why?"

"Because I've loved you for too long. Will you stay with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are mine but I was afraid to want you. Afraid that I would lose myself in you."

"Do you want me?"

"I've always wanted you."

"Are you afraid?"

***

Oswald's Sports Bar, 6 months later.

"Hey Montoya, fancy running into you here."

"Hey Eddie, nice party isn't it?"

"Ya, the catering's good. Cookie did a great job. Where's Bullock?"

"He's over at the buffet table, stuffing his face with Buffalo wings. Oswald had to take the platter away from him earlier. It was a riot."

"Shucks, I missed that. Have you seen Pammy?"

"She was speaking to Waylon just now, she was showing him the rock."

"You used to date her, didn't you Montoya?"

"I won't call it that, we went out a few times. Nothing came out of it. I'm glad she and Selina finally got together."

"Ya, they make a cute couple."

"You had this thing for Selina a few years back didn't you?"

"Yes, but .........Hey Oswald!"

"Hello Eddie, glad you could make it."

"Won't miss it for the world, its not everyday that you get invited to an engagement party for two of the most gorgeous women in Gotham."

***

"Brucie baby, why are you hiding your beautiful self at the bar?"

"Harvey, you old bastard! You look great."

"Not bad for an old man huh?"

"Not bad at all. How's about a drink.."

"Just a beer Bruce. I'm driving."

"You seen the happy couple?"

"I caught Pammy in the back by the pool table. Have you seen the size of that rock?! "

"I helped pick it out, Selina wanted something that would make a statement."

"Same old Selina huh."

"That's about right."

"How's Jack taking all this? Pammy was always his girl."

"He helped arranged the party."

"I was wondering about the choice of venue."

"Buffalo wings."

***

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi."

"Why are you hiding out in the back?"

"I wanted some air."

"Jack getting under your skin huh?"

"Nothing he hasn't already done before."

"Here I saved you one. Bullock ate the last platter by myself."

"Thanks."

"People been asking where I've hidden you."

"Sorry........"

"What are you staring at?"

"You're so beautiful......"

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm......what was that for?"

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to kiss you."

"That was nice...let me try......"

"mmmmmmmmmmm............mmmmmmmmmmmmm...........mmmmmmm"

***

END


End file.
